1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus including a steering wheel, an air bag module supported by the steering wheel, and a vehicle horn switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A driver's side air bag module is typically mounted to a vehicle steering wheel. The air bag module typically includes a horn switch. One type of known horn switch is a membrane switch which is located inside of a cover of the air bag module.
The air bag cover is often made from a soft and compressible material. A portion of an outer surface of the air bag cover is deflected by applying a force to the cover to actuate the horn switch. However, when the cover is depressed, for example by a palm of an operator's hand, the force applied to the cover acts on a relatively large surface area and a relatively large force may have to be applied to actuate the horn switch.